I Will Rock You
by Goddess Plutonia
Summary: Hermione is Draco's twin sister who transfers to Hogwarts from Durmstrang in everyone's seventh year. Harry and Draco haven't gotten along, but when Hermione gets sorted into Gryffindor, will she and Harry become friends, or maybe more? CHAP. 7 UP!
1. Hello Hogwarts

Hey everyone! This is my first fic that I've actually put up here, so work with me, and please do some good and review! It would really help make the story better!  
  
Without further ado, here's the story!  
  
I WILL ROCK YOU  
  
CHAPTER ONE ~ Hello Hogwarts ~  
  
Hermione Mackenzie Malfoy looked at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 with a fearful and apprehensive glance. Sure, it disappeared and you didn't really hit it when you went through, but there was always the possibility. And, if the situation wasn't scary enough.  
  
"Oh come ON Hermione! Just go through the barrier! You're not SCARED are you?"  
  
Enter annoying twin brother.  
  
"I'm NOT scared, Draco!" Turning around, Hermione glared at her brother. To her bitter disappointment, Draco had grown over the summer and towered over her at 6'2".  
  
"Yes you are," Draco smirked.  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Well, if you're not scared, then go through the barrier," Draco stated as he gestured towards the massive concrete wall.  
  
"Fine, after you."  
  
"No. Ladies first, I insist," Draco said, grinning amicably.  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
Hermione looked up at the wall. 'I wonder if I would break my neck if I crashed into that.' Mentally slapping herself, Hermione took a deep breath and aimed her trolley at the barrier. 'Okay, Hermione, you can do this. Remember, Draco does this every year.' Closing her eyes, Hermione began to run and prepared herself for the impact.  
  
The impact, however, never came. Instead, Hermione heard the sound of a train whistle. Cautiously, she opened her eyes. In front of her was the purplest train she had ever seen.  
  
"Told you it wasn't difficult." Draco said as he appeared behind her.  
  
"Oh shut up," Hermione retorted, annoyed.  
  
Draco smirked but said nothing. They didn't talk to each other until they loaded their trunks and found an empty compartment.  
  
"Well, this is it," Draco muttered, "I know it's not all that impressive. I don't know WHY you would want to leave Durmstrang for this dump."  
  
"Mummy wanted me closer to home, you know that perfectly well. And, for Merlin's sake, Draco, it's a TRAIN! You can't tell me the school's a dump because of the TRAIN!" Hermione exclaimed, exasperated.  
  
"It's okay, calm down, Hermione," Draco said soothingly.  
  
"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just nervous."  
  
"Don't worry, you'll do fine," Draco replied. "Oh, and to kind of welcome you to Hogwarts, I got you're a present."  
  
"Really?" Hermione asked, her eyes lighting up.  
  
Draco laughed. "Yes, really." Without another word, he handed her a long, thin box tied with a ribbon.  
  
Hermione practically ripped the ribbon off the box in her haste to get to the present inside. Opening the box, her eyes grew wide as she pulled out two pairs of drumsticks: one plain, and the other checkered black and white.  
  
"Oh gosh, Draco, thank you!" Hermione squealed, throwing her arms around her brother and giving him a hug,  
  
"Well, I had to get you something," Draco said, embarrassed. "Besides, you need a new set of sticks to match your new drum set."  
  
Hermione looked shocked. "Drum.set?" she squeaked, "You bought me a new drum set?"  
  
"Uh.no. Father did."  
  
Hermione was speechless. She sat down, and proceeded to stare at the opposite wall.  
  
Ten minutes later, however, she had gotten over the initial shock, and was now having a conversation with Draco about life at Hogwarts. Draco was quite glad that Crabbe and Goyle hadn't sat with them. 'Maybe,' he thought, 'we won't even see Potty and the weasel on this goddamn train.'  
  
Today, however, was not Draco's lucky day. As soon as he thought that he would have a train ride enemy-free, he heard the voices of the only two people in the world who made his blood boil with anger: Potter and Weasley.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Ron, we need a new drummer!"  
  
At the sound of the word "drummer", Hermione stopped talking and started to eavesdrop.  
  
"Of course we do, Harry, but NO ONE plays drums in Gryffindor! Well, Neville does, but we can't have him play, now can-"  
  
A tall red-haired young man entered their compartment and stopped talking when he realized he and his friend were no longer alone. A moment later another young man with unruly black hair, glasses, and a guitar case followed him.  
  
"Ron, what-"  
  
The black-haired teen turned around and his jaw dropped.  
  
Sitting in front of him was a young woman. Only one word could describe her: beautiful. Her hair was a cascade of brown curls, falling to her waist. Was he dreaming? A few moments later, he noticed the person sitting next to her. It was none other than.  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
"Why, if it isn't Potty and the Weasel. Still strumming your ukulele, Potty?" Draco sneered, indicating the guitar case.  
  
"Shut the fuck up, Malfoy." Harry Potter said.  
  
Before he knew what was happening, Harry found himself pressed up against the wall by none other than the young woman who he was drooling over earlier. He looked into her eyes, her gorgeous almond brownie-colored eyes, and saw the universe. 'God, she's lovely,' Harry thought to himself.  
  
"No one insults a Malfoy and lives to tell the tale," she hissed menacingly, "but since you apparently didn't know, I'll just leave you with a warning. Next time I won't be so lenient. Got it?"  
  
"G.got it," Harry gulped. He was getting kind of scared of this beauty.  
  
"Good."  
  
She immediately released him, and he started to breath again.  
  
"W.who are you?" Harry gasped.  
  
"Oh, I never did introduce myself, did I?" she asked, smiling, "well, I'm Hermione Malfoy. Pleased to meet you," she said holding out her hand.  
  
Harry smiled and shook her hand. "Harry Potter, and the pleasure is all mine."  
  
Harry almost laughed when he was the shocked expression on her face.  
  
"Harry.POTTER?" She squeaked. She had just threatened Harry Potter. THE Harry Potter. Oh shit. "Umm.sorry. Probably not a good time to ask if I could try out for the drummer in your band, is it?"  
  
Harry was going to reply, but Ron beat him to it. Ron was furious that this girl has almost beaten up his friend, and he finally let out his anger.  
  
"Are you insane? Must be to even ask Harry. What makes you think we'd let a Slytherin into our band? Besides, you're a girl, you probably can't even play the kazoo."  
  
Two milliseconds later, Draco punched Ron in the face, causing him to slump to the floor unconscious.  
  
Harry stared at the unconscious form of his friend. How could he treat Hermione like that before he even knew her? Harry glanced at Hermione, and was surprised to see tears silently falling down her cheeks. Hermione looks at him, then at Draco. Then, letting out a sob, she ran out of the compartment.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry yelled. He wanted to go after her, to tell her he was sorry, hug her, maybe even kiss her senseless - whatever would make her feel better.  
  
Harry stepped forward and was about to run after her when Draco halted him.  
  
"Let her go."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hermione ran through the train. She didn't know where she was going. Since her eyes her blurry with her tears, she didn't see the girl in the hallway until-  
  
"Ouch!" They both yelled as Hermione crashed into the girl.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Hermione exclaimed as she helped the girl to her feet.  
  
"It's alright," the girl replied kindly. Then, seeing Hermione's tears, asked, "What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?"  
  
"Only some red-headed bastard."  
  
"Oh, don't worry, was he named Ron?" Hermione nodded. "I'll talked to Lavender about him. I'm Parvati, by the way. Who are you? You're not a first year, are you?" Parvati asked with a puzzled expression.  
  
Hermione laughed, which made her feel better. "No, I'm Hermione Malfoy. Yes, I'm Draco Malfoy's sister," Hermione added, noting Parvati's look of surprise, "and I'm a seventh year."  
  
"Really?" Parvati asked, "Well, then you're in my year. Come into our compartment and meet Lavender."  
  
One hour later, Hermione, Parvati, and Lavender were chatting about the dances held at Hogwarts and the cute wizards in their year.  
  
"Harry must be the cutest wizard ever, AND he's a gentleman," Parvati stated.  
  
"Yeah, he is pretty nice. He was very sweet to me, even though I almost beat him up," Hermione agreed, blushing.  
  
"You WHAT?" Parvati and Lavender exclaimed at the same time.  
  
Oh, nothing," Hermione lied.  
  
And as if he was waiting to come in at the worst possible moment, Harry himself walked into their compartment.  
  
"Hi Pav, Lav, I'm wondering if-" Harry began to ask but then he noticed Hermione was there. "Oh, hi Hermione, uh.Malfoy's looking for you."  
  
"Thanks for telling me Harry, bye gals!" Hermione said, smiling sweetly. She walked past Harry on her way to see her brother.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Once again, Harry found his brain stopped functioning. When Hermione smiled, he was entranced. She was a goddess.  
  
Shaking himself, Harry walked to his own compartment to change into his school robes and wait for the train to reach Hogwarts.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hermione stared out of the window of the carriage that was carrying her brother and her to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had spoken with Dumbledore over the summer, and she felt prepared for the "sorting ceremony."  
  
The carriage halted in front of a large castle. Hermione was amazed by the beauty and magnificence of this castle that would be her home for the next year.  
  
Draco led Hermione to the Great Hall and directed her to the Slytherin table, where she would sit until she was sorted into one of the four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin.  
  
As the first years filed in and were sorted, Hermione felt fear overwhelm her. She wanted to be in Gryffindor, because Harry, Parvati, and Lavender were all in that house.  
  
And, with the sorting of "Xavier, Geraldo" into Ravenclaw, it was now Hermione's turn to be sorted.  
  
Dumbledore stood and waited for the students to quiet down. "This year," he announced, "we have a new seventh year that transferred here from Durmstrang. She will not be sorted. Please welcome Hermione Malfoy."  
  
Hermione, blushing bright red, stood and walked up to the stool with the Sorting Hat. Sitting down, she placed the hat on her head.  
  
"So, what do we have here?" the Sorting Hat drawled, "intelligence, a disregard for rules, extreme musical talent, bravery.many good talents.where would you like to be?"  
  
"Gryffindor.please?" Hermione pleaded.  
  
"Well, if you wish.GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat announced.  
  
Hermione pulled the hat off her head. She walked over to the Gryffindor table. Everyone was cheering for the newest addition to their house. She smiled until her cheeks hurt. Harry caught her eye and waved, signaling her to sit with his friends and him. She waved back and walked over to him, sitting between him and Parvati.  
  
"Welcome to Gryffindor, Hermione!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks, Harry," Hermione replied, blushing.  
  
"Come on, Hermione, eat!" Parvati laughed as she passed Hermione a bowl of mashed potatoes.  
  
Hermione thanked her and began to eat. As they continued eating and started to talk, Hermione felt happy. She knew she was going to love it here. 


	2. Class

All right, I forgot this for the last chapter, but . . . better late than never!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Harry Potter! If I did, I would be driving a Lamborghini and dating Elijah Wood. Not happening. J.K. Rowling owns all this, the lucky woman.  
  
Thanks to the people who reviewed! I can't believe you guys thought it was that good! Well, I'm kinda running out of ideas, so if you could also send me your suggestions about the overall plot . . . I would be so delighted!  
  
Alright, for the credits: The Divination Incident was inspired by something my teacher actually said to HIS teacher, and the whole archery thing was just some insane little idea that I had . . .  
  
Well, anyways, ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
CHAPTER TWO ~ Class ~  
  
The next morning, Hermione woke up from a peaceful night's sleep full of sweet dreams. She stretched, took a shower, brushed her teeth, and started to change into her new uniform. As she was pulling on her sweater, Hermione noticed Lavender getting out of bed; Parvati was still snoring.  
  
"Good morning!" Hermione smiled.  
  
Lavender rubbed her eyes and blinked. "Hi Hermione," she mumbled as she looked at Hermione, "Gosh, think your skirt's short enough?"  
  
Hermione looked down. She had never liked long skirts. Besides, her motto was 'show what you got', and she certainly had the legs to wear a miniskirt, even if it was the uniform skirt.  
  
"Uhh . . . so?"  
  
"Well, it's okay, but ALL the male population is going to be looking at you."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Good."  
  
"Including Harry."  
  
"Very good."  
  
"And Snape."  
  
"Not good," Hermione muttered, grimacing.  
  
Nevertheless, she grabbed her schoolbag and went downstairs to the Great Hall. She would just wait for Lavender and Parvati at breakfast.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Harry's morning had been boring and uneventful, and he was on the verge of falling asleep at the table, at the risk of his head falling into his bowl of Lucky Cauldrons.  
  
All of a sudden, the hall was filled with the sound of wolf whistles and catcalls. Harry, desperately trying to keep his eyes open, turned around, curious to see what had attracted everyone's attention.  
  
Harry's eyes practically dropped out of his head, and his jaw was in danger of hitting the floor.  
  
Hermione had recently walked into the Great Hall, and she looked . . . stunning. Harry had often thought uniforms were bland and acted as an equalizer, but on Hermione, the uniform looked completely different.  
  
Her shirt fit her in all the right places, and was partially tucked, one side in her skirt and the other hanging free, but she looked anything but a dork. And her skirt! 'Oh my God,' Harry thought as he continued to gaze down her delicious body. She had magically hemmed the skirt so it came up to her mid-thigh, showing off her beautiful tanned skin.  
  
Hermione, seemingly oblivious to the looks the boys were giving her, strolled comfortable to the seat next to Harry and promptly filled her plate with food.  
  
"Hi Harry!" She said, giving him a kind smile.  
  
Harry, momentarily distracted by her glossed pink lips, shook himself and answered, ". . . hi" in a sullen voice.  
  
"Oh! Schedules!" Hermione exclaimed with a joyous expression, which quickly faded when she read the list. "We have DIVINATION first!"  
  
Now THAT snapped Harry out of his reverie. "WHAT?" He asked, snatching his schedule, which had been previously forgotten, "NO! Not Divination!"  
  
"I HATE Divination." Hermione murmured.  
  
"Same here." Harry replied.  
  
At that moment Parvati, Lavender, and to Hermione's major disappointment, Ron joined them. Ron had stayed in the Hospital Wing last night because of his "severe injuries."  
  
Hermione scarfed down her meal, and all of them started towards the Divination classroom.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Harry plopped into one of the ridiculous hot pink armchairs that flooded the room. Hermione sat down next to him, and Parvati joined them.  
  
5 minutes later, Professor Trelawney appeared from behind a curtain and started to lecture the class on the gruesome facts of Harry's impending doom.  
  
20 minutes later, when she had the students read tea leaves for one another, Trelawney came over to Harry's table to talk to Hermione.  
  
Hermione had given her cup to Parvati, and was currently reading Harry's leaves when the professor came over.  
  
"Hello, Miss Malfoy, how do you like Divination?" Asked Trelawney.  
  
"I think it's stupid." Hermione replied carelessly.  
  
The students around Hermione looked up from their tea cups and stared at her in disbelief,  
  
Professor Trelawney looked ad her with a similar expression. "You must not be gifted with the Sight, my dear." Trelawney stated.  
  
"Well, I'm glad, because if I had the Sight I'd turn into an old dingbat like you."  
  
The whole class stopped talking and turned to stare at her. Hermione looked at the Professor, giving her a look that seemed to say, 'kick me out, I dare you.'  
  
"Go to the Headmaster's Office!" Trelawney shrieked. She had turned a bright red and was wearing an expression of extreme anger.  
  
Hermione coolly stood. "Can I stay there?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Leave! NOW!" Trelawney barked, pointing at the door.  
  
"My pleasure." And, with that, Hermione picked up her school bad and calmly walked out of the classroom.  
  
The class watched Hermione. Everyone was in shock. Hermione was not going to be a docile student.  
  
"Class! Back to your work!" Professor Trelawney yelled hoarsely.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Hermione joined the Gryffindors after Divination. The next class was Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin. Lupin had returned to Hogwarts in Harry's 6th year after the defeat of Voldemort.  
  
As Hermione took a seat between Lavender and Parvati, Lupin entered the classroom. Harry had taken a seat on the other side of the classroom next to Ron and Dean Thomas. He wondered how Hermione was going to disrupt this class.  
  
"Good morning class," Professor Lupin said as he ambled into the room, "I would like to welcome Miss Hermione Malfoy to Hogwarts. Hermione, would you come to the front please?"  
  
Hermione complied, blushing furiously. Everyone was silent, wondering what she would do next.  
  
"Today, class, Hermione has graciously accepted to let us in on the Dark Arts education at Durmstrang."  
  
"Whoopee," Ron muttered. Harry kicked him to get him to shut up.  
  
"OUCH!" Ron yelled.  
  
"MISTER Weasley, please settle down." Lupin reprimanded.  
  
"But Professor, Harry kicked me!" Ron pleaded. Hermione giggled at his kindergarten antics.  
  
"Well, Potter, what do you have to say for yourself?" Lupin asked, turning his attention to Harry.  
  
"I . . . um . . . well . . ." Harry stuttered, trying to figure out what to say.  
  
"Please Professor, I think I may have the perfect punishment for Mr. Potter," Hermione said from the front of the classroom.  
  
"Well, Miss Malfoy, what did you have in mind?" Professor Lupin asked amusedly.  
  
"He should be the volunteer in my archery demonstration!" Hermione announced proudly.  
  
"WHAT?" Harry exclaimed, shocked.  
  
"Perfect. He will be your volunteer, right Potter?" Professor Lupin asked, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Sure, Professor," Harry muttered.  
  
"Splendid!" Lupin exclaimed, "Let's go outside." Lupin opened a magic door on the side of the classroom that led to the school grounds.  
  
The class filed outside, followed by Lupin, Hermione, and Harry. Hermione was trying to reign in her laughter, not frightened in the slightest by the death glares Harry was sending her way.  
  
When the class was settled, Lupin commenced lecturing the class.  
  
"At Durmstrang, all students are required to learn to defend themselves by fencing or archery. Correct, Hermione?" Lupin asked. Hermione nodded, and Lupin continued, "Hermione has chosen archery, and now she will demonstrate how it is done." Lupin summoned a bow and quiver of arrows and handed them to Hermione.  
  
Hermione walked over to Harry and positioned him, then places an apple on top of his head. Harry gave her another death glare, but she simply smiled back at him.  
  
"Oh, come on Harry, you look cute," Hermione stated.  
  
She walked about 50 feet away and took aim.  
  
Addressing the class, she said, "The first couple shots will be just to find the range, so don't expect me to make them."  
  
Hermione turned to stare at Harry with the same expression she gave Trelawney. It could only mean-  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
Hermione let the first arrow fly, but it soared two feet above Harry, far away from its mark.  
  
Hermione readied another arrow and lowered the bow. The arrow flew between Harry's legs, inches from his-  
  
"AHH! HERMIONE!" Harry yelled as the boys winced. Hermione was doubled over from laughing too hard.  
  
Exasperated, Harry removed the apple from his head and tossed it into the air. Seconds later, it fell to the ground with an arrow in its core.  
  
Silence overtook the class as Harry stared at Hermione. Hermione smirked at Harry and turned around and marched back into the classroom.  
  
The rest of the class followed her and Professor Lupin dismissed them to go to lunch.  
  
Harry ran after Hermione, aching to talk to her. "Hermione!" He called as he caught up to her, "were you doing all that range stuff just for fun?"  
  
"Yes." Hermione answered cautiously, not sure what he would do.  
  
Harry grinned at her mischievously. "You better RUN, Malfoy!" He exclaimed.  
  
"AHH!" Hermione yelled as she sprinted towards the Great Hall, Harry hot on her heels.  
  
Shoving the doors open, Hermione dashed toward, the Slytherin table, Harry gaining on her. "DRACO!" She exclaimed when she spied her brother talking to one of his classmates, "Save me!" She ducked behind him in a desperate effort to save herself.  
  
"Err . . . what's going on?" Draco asked, amused, as Harry came up and halted in front of him, panting.  
  
"Her . . . mione . . . archery," Harry replied, gasping.  
  
Draco rounded on his sister, who cowered in mock fear, "Hermione! What have I told you about archery and castrating you volunteers?"  
  
Hermione smiled and replied, "make sure the arrow is sterilized, because soon your volunteer will be."  
  
Harry and Draco were clutching their sides from too much laughing. They had made up on the train, and were now friends.  
  
"Well, Harry, what were you planning on doing?" Draco smirked.  
  
"Tickle fest."  
  
"Ahh, I agree. Well, her most ticklish spot is her stomach." Draco stated, pushing her towards Harry.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry with fear in her eyes. "No . . . please . . ." She pleaded.  
  
"You're going to PAY Hermione." Harry said, grinning.  
  
"Only if you can catch me!" Hermione yelled, jumping on the table.  
  
Harry ran after her, and two minutes later, as she was running down the aisle between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables, Harry caught up with her and proceeded with his torture.  
  
Hermione screamed and tried to get away, but Harry placed his knees on her legs so escape was impossible. "HARRY!" She yelled, "STOP!"  
  
By now the entire school had come to lunch, and most of them were watching the two with amusement.  
  
Five minutes later, Harry stopped tickling Hermione. Laughing, he helped her up. "Hermione, are you okay?"  
  
Hermione laughed. "I will never try to castrate you again!"  
  
They laughed and took their seats.  
  
'Yes,' Harry thought. 'This was going to be a good year.'  
  
~~~~~  
  
Well, that's the end of Chapter Two . . . I hope you guys liked it. Also, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, please say WHICH PARTS of the story you liked, so I can continue adding other parts like those into the story.  
  
Look at the stars. Look how they shine for you. And everything you do. And they were all yellow.  
  
- Yellow, by Coldplay  
  
CHAPTER PREVIEW - CHAPTER THREE:  
  
When there's a dance at Hogwarts, Harry decides to confide his feelings about Hermione with Ron. What will Ron do? Will Harry ask Hermione to the dance, or will she ask him? Too many questions . . . too many questions!  
  
Until next time . . . 


	3. The Dance

Hey folks! This is the third chapter, and I think that it is one of the best because of the Harry/Hermione almost-action, but I wish that I could speed up the romance factor, but nothing would make sense.  
  
Also, I need a band name for Draco's band, which hasn't been mentioned yet, but will be in the next chapter. I'm thinking something with dragons, but you guys could have something better.  
  
Another thing, the updates might slow down slightly because now I have to write the chapter, instead of having it written out before. So, hang in there, there will be a chapter! Thanks you guys for reviewing, you're all the best reviewers I've had! (Remember, you're also the only reviewers I've had . . . heehee.) Well, on to the disclaimer!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry, He is JK Rowling's property! If I did, I'd own a Ferrari, With Orlando Bloom sitting next to me, Oh, what a cutie!  
  
Enough with the previews, onto the story! (That was not supposed to rhyme. I'm serious.)  
  
CHAPTER THREE ~ Dance ~  
  
The next day, Ron apologized to Hermione, and allowed her to try out for the drummer of their band. Hermione, to Ron and Harry's great surprise, was an excellent drummer, and was immediately welcomed into their band, Stratagem.  
  
With practice, they had become the best band in the school, with frequent performances in Hogsmeade.  
  
Harry and Hermione's friendship had also grown, to the point where you couldn't see one without the other.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Halloween was quickly approaching, and one day at dinner, Dumbledore had an announcement to make.  
  
"It is my deepest pleasure," he began, "to announce the first dance at Hogwarts. It will take place on Halloween at 7 o' clock. Everyone is invited." Smiling, Dumbledore sat down and food magically appeared in front of everyone.  
  
~~~~~ "Oh my God!" Parvati cried as they walked up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower, "a dance! We're actually going to have a dance! Like in those muggle schools!"  
  
Hermione laughed. "Well," she said, "I hope they play suitable music. But I know EXACTLY what I'm going to wear."  
  
"Tell." Lavender demanded.  
  
"Yes. Please." Parvati added.'  
  
Hermione smirked. "No way!" She screamed. "It's a secret!"  
  
Harry came up to the trio, who were now giggling madly. "Uh, Hermione?" He asked, trying to get her attention. "We have practice tonight, remember?"  
  
"Oh, um, right," she replied, "well, I better get my stuff. Meet you in the common room in 5 minutes, okay?"  
  
And, with that, Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati ran up to their dormitories, leaving Harry behind them.  
  
Five minutes later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the common room, rocking their hearts out.  
  
~~~~~  
  
When they were tuning their instruments during their break, Harry dragged Ron over to the other side of the room where they wouldn't be overheard.  
  
"Harry, what's your problem lately?" Ron asked, highly confused.  
  
"Uh, Hermione." Harry replied, blushing.  
  
"Why? She hasn't tried to, you know, CASTRATE you again, has she?"  
  
Harry glared at Ron. "Will you shut up? NO, it's not that!" He took a deep breath, "I want to ask her to the dance."  
  
Ron stopped snickering and starred at Harry. "Are you SURE? I mean, I know you're Harry Potter and all, but I, she's the most popular girl in the ENTIRE SCHOOL! Wait a couple days, or at least until tomorrow, okay?"  
  
Harry shrugged and ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "Yeah, sure."  
  
No more than two seconds later, they heard Hermione yell, "NO! No no no! I will NOT go to the dance with ANY of you! I DON'T go to regular dances with a date! Ask in DECEMBER!"  
  
Harry and Ron turned to look at Hermione, but could no longer see her due to the swarm of boys surrounding her. They could hear the boys pleading with her, but she wasn't going to change her mind.  
  
Two minutes later, they could see Hermione trying to get out of the mob, even beating some of the poor boys with her drumsticks. When she had finally disentangled herself, she ran up to her dormitory and slammed the door.  
  
"Well Ron," Harry said, "I'm kinda glad I didn't ask her."  
  
"Yeah, she would have really castrated you, wouldn't she?"  
  
"Oh shut up!" Harry said as he punched Ron in the shoulder, but Ron was laughing too hard to notice.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Over the next few days, Hermione was constantly bombarded by invitations to the dance. Nothing she said would deter the male population, so she started to hex those who asked her.  
  
Soon, no guy would come near her unless they had the extreme desire to have their hair died hot pink.  
  
Hermione still communicated with Harry and Ron. However, both boys had had their share of near-disasters from sneaking upon Hermione. Harry had also received his own fair share of invitations to the dance, but he had rejected them all, because the only one he wanted to go with didn't want to go with anyone.  
  
'Why does my life always have to be the tragic, heart-breaking one?' Harry thought as he saw yet another fuchsia-haired wizard walk away from Hermione.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Halloween came quickly, and on the big day, Parvati, Lavender, and Hermione locked themselves in their dormitories as soon as classes ended, claiming that they needed to "get ready".  
  
"FOUR HOURS? They need FOUR HOURS to get ready for a DANCE?" Ron exclaimed to Harry as the girls scampered up the stairs.  
  
Harry shrugged. He had learned not to question the workings of the female mind, preferring to keep SOME leaves unturned.  
  
~~~~~  
  
At 6:30 Lavender and Parvati came downstairs. Since it took Harry and Ron only 15 minutes to get ready, they had waited for more than two hours.  
  
Lavender and Ron went down to the Great Hall immediately, due to Ron's ravenous appetite.  
  
At 6:50, Hermione had not come down to the common room. Parvati, unable to wait any longer, grabbed Harry and dragged him down to the Great Hall.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The dance was amazing. Techno was blazing from the speakers, and everyone was having a good time.  
  
Everyone except Harry, that is.  
  
Ron and Lavender had been dancing for the past hour, and Parvati had joined her friends. Harry joined Dean and Neville, who were sitting at a table and drinking pumpkin juice.  
  
Hermione was still a no show.  
  
"Hey! How are you doing tonight?" Seamus Finnigan, tonight's DJ, called out. "Now we're going to have a salsa dancing contest! Pairs must be boy/girl. All contestants to the front!"  
  
Harry looked over the pairs sullenly. Ron and Lavender were standing there, along with Parvati, who was dancing with a Hufflepuff 7th year. And, in the middle of the pack, was Hermione.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Harry was relieved when he noticed that her dance partner was Draco. He didn't think he could stand it if he saw her with another guy.  
  
The music started, and it was evident that the Malfoy twins would win. Draco and Hermione were moving effortlessly, swaying and spinning in time to the music.  
  
One by one, couples left the dance floor, but the twins didn't stop. Hermione spun around Draco, her brown curls flying behind her.  
  
Harry was enthralled by the beautiful goddess dancing in front of him. She looked stunning in her simple t-shirt and jeans. She was Venus on Earth.  
  
~~~~~  
  
5 minutes later, Hermione collapsed against Draco, laughing helplessly. Seamus declared them the winners, considering they were the last couple on the floor.  
  
As Draco and Hermione walked off to get a drink, Seamus started to play some rock and the dance floor was once again filled with students.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ron and Lavender joined Harry and his friends, and for the next half hour they had a pleasant conversation about assorted topics. Then a slow song started to play, so Ron and Lavender left to dance.  
  
30 seconds later, Harry found himself at an empty table with half- filled goblets of pumpkin juice, since Dean and Neville had both been asked to dance.  
  
Harry half-heartedly drank some juice, trying to forget his misery. As he lifted his goblet to take a sip, he heard a feminine voice behind him.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry spun around to find Hermione standing behind him, leaning against one of the pillars near the wall.  
  
"Uhh . . . hi Hermione."  
  
Hermione walked towards the table and started to twirl a curl around her finger nervously.  
  
"Well Harry, I was just wondering . . ."  
  
"Yes?" Harry asked perplexedly.  
  
"Do you want to dance?"  
  
'WHAT?' Harry's mind screamed. Harry mentally thanked Merlin. Today was his very lucky day.  
  
"Sure." Harry replied, hoping he sounded calmer than he felt.  
  
'Oh my GOD!' Hermione thought. 'He said YES! HE SAID YES!' Then, trying to cover up her extreme happiness, took Harry's hand and lead him to the dance floor.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hermioen wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and Harry nervously placed his hands on her waist as they started to slowly rotate in circles.  
  
"Well, Harry, how come you haven't already danced with half of the girls here?" Hermione asked, staring into Harry's eyes.  
  
The world around them stopped as Harry was mesmerized by her chocolate brown eyes. "Err . . . what?"  
  
"Nevermind." Hermione sighed, placing her head on Harry's shoulder.  
  
Harry was surprised by the unexpected twist in their supposedly friendly relationship, but compensated her gesture by wrapping his arms more tightly around her waist.  
  
And as he stood there, with Hermione lightly breathing on his next and the feel of her soft skin where the bottom of her shirt didn't quite meet the waistband of her jeans, Harry knew he had found heaven.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Three minutes later, the song ended, and Harry regretfully loosed his hold on Hermione as she raised her head.  
  
"Thanks, Harry." Hermione said, and gave him a sweet smile.  
  
"You're welcome," Harry replied, returning the smile.  
  
Hermione gave him a small hug and walked away.  
  
Harry returned to the table and resumed his previous activity of wallowing in misery, now that he had returned to Earth.  
  
~~~~~  
  
When the dance ended, Hermione, Parvati, and Lavender went up to their dormitory and collapsed onto their beds.  
  
"So, Hermione, how did you like the dance?" Parvati asked.  
  
Hermione squealed from pure happiness. "I danced with HARRY!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Ooo . . ." Lavender said, leaning towards Hermione.  
  
"So, did you feel him get SEXually aroused while you were dancing?" Parvati teased.  
  
"ParVAti!" Hermione shrieked, blushing. "Shut UP!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
Hermione threw her pillow at Parvati and it hit her in the face.  
  
"You're so dead!" Parvati yelled, laughing.  
  
Lavender joined in the fight, and 15 minutes later the room was full of flying feathers.  
  
~~~~~ THE END ~~~~~  
  
Well, not THE end, but the end of the chapter. Gosh, I wonder, will Harry and Hermione actually KISS in the next chapter? Who knows? Well, I do, but you don't.  
  
Fly away on my zephyr I feel it more than ever And in this perfect weather We'll find a place together.  
  
The Zephyr Song by The Red Hot Chili Peppers  
  
Oh, and for the next chapter, I need songs for the bands to sing, so send in your favorites, preferably rock, considering how they are ROCK bands, but I'll consider anything.  
  
CHAPTER PREVIEW Chapter Four - The Yule Ball  
  
HA! Not telling! Besides, you're guess is probably the correct one. Just think . . . Harry, Hermione, ball . . .  
  
Until then, toodles! 


	4. The Yule Ball

Just a little thing about the war: Even if you are for or against it, please SUPPORT OUR TROOPS! They are out there and losing their lives, so we need to let them know that we are supporting them, and we are thankful for their dedication and sacrifice to protect us.  
  
All right, for the first time in my existence, I'm posting replies to some reviews because I'm too lazy to actually email them to the person. I love you all, I just need to reply or answer some questions. I hope that I'll be able to write each reviewer something before the end of the story.  
  
Star Angel - If Draco ever needs a girlfriend . . . I'll turn to ME! Yes, Tom Felton is a hottie, but I think he's too young for me. *tear*  
  
Pyr0-PiXie - I do realize that Harry and Draco became friends faster than hydrochloric acid dissolves zinc (chemistry-ness), but I needed to speed some things along. Besides, they'll probably become enemies again when Harry and Hermione go to the Yule Ball (oops, darn, now you know what's going to happen!) and at the Battle of the Bands later in the story.  
  
Oh, and for Draco's band, I really wanted Streamlined Pyromaniatic (?) Green Fire Dragon Haze . . . but it didn't appeal to anyone I know. . . I wonder why? Well, to know what Draco's band is called, read on! (Draco's band isn't mentioned until Chapter 5, but still, READ ON!)  
  
To get to the non-existent point, the songfic at the end of this chapter, entitled Nice Sweater a.k.a. The Sweater Story is completely separate, and just something I wanted to write.  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers! You love me, you really, really love me! *smooch, smooch*  
  
Without further interruptions, here is chapter four!  
  
CHAPTER FOUR ~ The Yule Ball ~  
  
The next day, the three girls walked down to the Great Hall pulling feathers out of their hair.  
  
Ron and Harry stared at them in disbelief.  
  
"Uh, gals, um, no offense, but you don't look too good." Ron stated.  
  
"Yeah, do you guys feel okay?" Harry asked worriedly.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Hermione replied. "Just a little, you know, DOWN in the mouth!"  
  
The three girls giggled as they started to eat.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The group walked down to the Potions classroom when they were done eating breakfast, only to have their spirits dampened by Professor Snape.  
  
The Gryffindors were faring slightly better, now that Hermione had joined them. Snape, however, still preferred his own House, so Potions was still living hell if you weren't a Slytherin.  
  
Harry had an extreme desire to talk to Hermione, but the pairings for Potions class were Slytherin/Gryffindor, so Hermione joined her brother while Harry worked with Goyle.  
  
While cutting ingredients, Harry glanced over at Hermione's table to see what she was doing. She and Draco were measuring ingredients, and occasionally Draco would lean over and pull a feather from Hermione's hair. They seemed to be enjoying themselves, quite unlike Harry.  
  
Sighing, Harry turned back to his cauldron and resigned himself to another horrible Potions class.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Even though Harry had never noticed before, Hermione seemed to never have a free moment for her best friend. During practices, Harry always tried to talk to her at a short break, but it seemed she was always talking to some guy or girl. Harry thought he would never be able to talk to her about what happened at the dance.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The dance, and everything else, for that matter, was erased from Harry's mind, however, when the professors started to pile on homework.  
  
Professor McGonagall stated the cause after a particularly rigorous Transfiguration lesson: the N.E.W.T.s.  
  
"But, Professor, those aren't until the end of the YEAR!" Ron insisted.  
  
"Well, that gives you plenty of time to prepare, doesn't it, Mr. Weasley?" McGonagall replied.  
  
And that was why Harry was found on most nights with a pile of books next to his guitar as he studied earnestly.  
  
~~~~~  
  
It was in mid-November that Dumbledore announced that the Yule Ball would take place on Christmas Eve, beginning with dinner at 6 o'clock. 'Great,' Harry thought, 'Now I have to find a way to ask Hermione to the Ball.'  
  
Harry sullenly ate his dinner, not looking away from his plate, so he didn't see the glances Hermione was sending his way.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Oh! I want to ask him, but what if he says no?" Hermione asked late one night in the girls' dorm.  
  
"Go for it. The worst thing that can happen is he would reject you." Lavender insisted.  
  
"He could cause Hermione serious psychological problems! Emotional anguish! Mental trauma!" Parvati exclaimed.  
  
"Oh stuff it you two. All right, I'm going to ask him. But I'll bring some homework down to deter him." Hermione stated.  
  
"Sure, whatever." Lavender replied, examining her newly painted fingernails.  
  
"Good luck!" Parvati added, giving Hermione a kind smile.  
  
"Thanks!" Hermione said, grabbing her History of Magic book as she opened the door.  
  
~~~~~  
  
'Yup. I'm going to ask her. Tonight.' Harry thought to himself as he was writing his Potions essay.  
  
And then, as if by magic (heehee), Hermione was standing before him. Harry lay down his quill.  
  
"Hi Hermione." Harry said in a slightly shaky voice.  
  
"Hi Harry." Hermione replied. "I was wondering . . . would you like to go to the Ball with me?"  
  
"What?" Harry asked. And then it hit him. SHE had asked him. "NO! NO! NO!" Harry ran his fingers through his hair and let out a deep breath.  
  
He glanced at Hermione, who was staring at him in disbelief. "Um, you didn't have to be so blatant about it." She said tearfully.  
  
Harry realized that he had spoken out loud. "Oh, I DO want to go with you, but I wanted to ask YOU. Come back and I'll ask you, okay?"  
  
Hermione gave him a puzzled look, but agreed. She walked about five feet way, turned around, and walked up to Harry.  
  
"Hi Harry."  
  
"Hi Hermione. Would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?"  
  
"Err . . . yes?"  
  
"Is that a question?"  
  
"NO . . . it's a YES, yes."  
  
"Great." Harry replied, and smiled. He returned to his Potions homework, unable to wipe the foolish grin off of his face.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and sat in the seat next to him.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You're insane."  
  
Harry laughed and smiled at Hermione. Hermione returned his smile, and both returned to their homework.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The swarm of boys asking Hermione to go to the Ball was expected, and Hermione quickly spread the fact that she was going to the Ball with Harry. Soon, Harry and Hermione were considered one of Hogwarts' most famous couples, despite the fact that they had not been on a single date together.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Two weeks before the Ball, Harry was unable to sleep, so he decided to go down to the common room and sit in front of the fire.  
  
As he was walking down the stairs, Harry heard a piano being played. Puzzled, he decided to investigate.  
  
Harry entered the common room, and stood, shocked at the sight and beauty of the music.  
  
Hermione was playing a song, and when she started to sing, Harry was stunned by her beautiful voice.  
  
"Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry, You don't know how lovely you are. I had to find you, tell you I need you, And tell you I set you apart. Tell me your secrets, and nurse me your questions, Oh, let's go back to the start."  
  
Harry leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, letting the music calm him.  
  
"Nobody said it was easy, Oh, it's such a shame for us to part. Nobody said it was easy, No one ever said it would be so hard. I'm going back to the start."  
  
As Hermione played the last chord, Harry opened his eyes to find her brown ones staring at him.  
  
"Hi Harry." Hermione said softly. Harry couldn't help but notice how sexy she looked in her simple pajamas.  
  
"Hermione . . . that was . . . amazing." Harry whispered.  
  
Hermione blushed and give him a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Goodnight Harry." She said as she walked back up the stairs.  
  
Harry stood, stunned from her simple action. Shaking himself, Harry walked up the stairs to his own dormitory. The Ball couldn't come sooner.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Harry's wish came true, and it seemed that the next two weeks passed in the blink of an eye. Christmas vacation started, and Harry and Ron found themselves dragged all over Hogsmeade at Hermione and Lavender shopped for dresses and makeup.  
  
Stratagem's band practices increased, since they were planning on competing in the Battle of the Bands in January. The three were often found in the common room, rocking as hard as they could, perfecting their songs.  
  
~~~~~  
  
On Christmas Eve, however, Harry felt that time had stopped, and 6 'o'clock would never come.  
  
Hermione and Lavender, after eating a hurried breakfast, barricaded themselves in their dormitory and refused entrance to anyone as they primped in preparation for the Ball.  
  
Harry and Ron, once again forced to wait for their dates, decided to learn some Christmas carols on their instruments. By 5:00, they had learned over 10.  
  
Succumbing to their responsibilities, Harry and Ron made their way up to their dormitory to change into their suits. Hermione and Lavender had chosen the outfits, and Harry enjoyed his tuxedo, complete with tails, but had to laugh at Ron's ensemble.  
  
Lavender had chosen a white tuxedo for Ron, which made him look like a groom.  
  
"So, who's the bride, hey, Ron?" Harry joked.  
  
"Shut the fuck up." Ron replied.  
  
Harry smiled but didn't push him. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, and he had to admit, Hermione had good taste. She had chosen a white shirt and black tie to go with the tux, and Harry thought he looked quite dashing. When Ron was ready, they both walked down the stairs to wait for Lavender and Hermione.  
  
~~~~~  
  
At 5:45, the sound of footsteps on the stairs caused Harry and Ron to turn.  
  
When they saw their dates, Harry and Ron's jaws dropped, and their brains ceased to work.  
  
The girls were beautiful. Harry looked over Lavender and thought she looked very pretty, but when his gaze shifted to Hermione, his eyes almost fell out of his head.  
  
Hermione had pulled her hair into an elegant bun in the back of her head, leaving two curls to hand around her face. She was wearing makeup, but it didn't make her look made up, but rather accented her already beautiful features.  
  
And her DRESS! Harry was afraid he was drooling as he continued gazing down her body. She had chosen to wear a spaghetti-strap dress, unlike the strapless Lavender was wearing. The dress was made of black silk and clung to her curves. With her strappy black heels, Hermione looked . . . stunning.  
  
Walking over to Harry, Hermione gave him a small smile.  
  
"Hi Harry." She said sweetly.  
  
"Hermione . . . you look . . . so beautiful." Harry stated.  
  
"Thank you. Want to go?" She replied, smiling.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Hermione took Harry's hand and they walked down to the Great Hall, accompanied by Ron and Hermione.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The dinner was delicious. One end of the Great Hall was filled with small tables for 6, so Draco and his date, a Ravenclaw 7th year, joined Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Lavender.  
  
After the dinner, the dance started, but Harry and Hermione stayed at the table, too deep in their conversation to dance.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"The Cannons are the best Quidditch team." Harry said.  
  
"You know, I think that Ron has been a bad influence on you." Hermione replied, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Really really."  
  
"Fine. Who do you like the best?"  
  
"Bulgaria."  
  
"HA! That's only because you like Krum." Harry stated.  
  
Hermione looked shocked. "Uh . . . no. He was such a spoiled brat at Durmstrang."  
  
"Okay, okay, forget I said anything."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Harry and Hermione continued chatting until a slow song started to play.  
  
"So, Harry, can I ask you to dance or are you so chauvinistic that you have to ask me?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"No, you can ask me."  
  
"Good. Wanna dance?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Hermione smiled as she led him to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her waist.  
  
Resuming the same procedure as at the last dance, the pair started to revolve in circles, no longer speaking. It was like someone had turned off the conversation button as they enjoyed each other's presence in silence.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Harry couldn't help but notice how soft the skin of her bare back felt against his hand, and how wonderful her hair smelled, a beautiful concoction of passionflower and rosemary.  
  
And as he felt her light breathing on his neck, Harry had the extreme desire to kiss her: an urge that was becoming increasingly harder to ignore. Instead, he light kissed the top of her head; he would have to wait a little longer to feel her lips against his.  
  
~~~~~  
  
When the song ended, Harry and Hermione sat down and continued their conversation. This time, however, Hermione had her head on Harry's shoulder, and Harry had placed his arm around her.  
  
~~~~~  
  
At the next slow song, Harry asked Hermione to dance, and she accepted immediately.  
  
Out on the dance floor, the two found heaven in each other's arms.  
  
~~~~~  
  
At the end of the dance, Hermione raised her head and looked at Harry, wondering how she never realized how green his eyes were.  
  
"Would you like to go outside?" She asked.  
  
"Sure." Harry replied.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The pair walked outside, and was momentarily shocked by the beauty of it.  
  
The grounds have been converted to a winter wonderland, with ice sculptures and beautiful marble statues.  
  
Harry and Hermione started to walk down on of the garden paths, and soon they were talking and laughing, simple enjoying being with each other.  
  
~~~~~  
  
As they rounded a corner, Hermione gasped. In front of them was a huge ice sculpture in the shape of a unicorn, glittering in the moonlight. It looked otherworldly, sparkling in the light of the stars.  
  
Amazed, Hermione walked up to the marvel. It was then that Harry noticed her shivering.  
  
"Hermione, are you cold?" He asked, worriedly.  
  
She turned around and wrapped her arms around herself. "Oh, no, not really." She replied as she tried to suppress another shiver attack.  
  
"Come here." Harry said as he started to unbutton his jacket.  
  
Confused, Hermione walked back to Harry as he took off the tailcoat.  
  
"Turn around." He said softly.  
  
Understanding his intentions, Hermione complied and allowed him to put his jacket on her.  
  
"Thanks Harry." She said as she turned to face him once more.  
  
Harry could see the stars in her eyes, and it was only then that he realized how close they were. Harry couldn't move. The smell of her perfume was intoxicating, and, without thinking, he leaned down and placed his lips against hers.  
  
It was no more than a light brush of his lips against hers, but Harry thought it was the best kiss he ever had.  
  
Pulling away, he opened his eyes to gaze at Hermione. Her eyes were still closed, and she was wearing a small smile. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked at Harry and uttered one word: "Magic."  
  
Harry's lips met hers in another kiss. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her towards him, wanting to feel her against him. Hermione's hands reached around his shoulders as she ran her fingers through his hair, causing Harry to moan softly. Wanting to feel her skin, Harry slid his hands under the coat, hearing Hermione gasp from the feel of his hands against her bare back.  
  
Reluctantly, Harry ended the kiss, knowing someone could find them at any moment.  
  
Sighing, Hermione placed her head on Harry's chest, reveling in the feel of his arms around her.  
  
Kissing the top of her head, Harry knew he would have to admit it sooner or later: he had fallen in love with Hermione Malfoy.  
  
~ THE END ~  
  
Sorry it took so long to get this chapter done. I had a mild case of Writer's Block, so the first part of the chapter is reeking with awful literature. However, the main part was the dance, so I was just hurrying through one month of Hogwarts to get to the dance, because I don't believe in simply skipping from October to December. Nope, doesn't work.  
  
I would like to acknowledge some movies that inspired me for some of these lines: Return to Me and Shrek. If you know about the movies, you probably know which lines are from the movie.  
  
Anyways, I think I still have the Writer's Block, so please send in your ideas! And review!  
  
Also, would you rather have me write all the review comments and everything before the story, or after? If it's something important about the chapter, I'll put it before, but do you guys want all the regular crap of me just typing away at the end? Let me know!  
  
So, without further ado, here is the little songfic that I was writing about in the beginning of this entire thing.  
  
~ NICE SWEATER ~ a.k.a. The Sweater Story  
  
A Songfic by Goddess Plutonia  
  
(The song used in this fic is "Sadie Hawkins Dance" by Relient K. They're a great band, and the song is great too, so you should get it. NOW!)  
  
It was a Friday night, and Harry and Hermione had decided to stay in the Tower instead of going to Hogsmeade because Hermione wanted to study for the N.E.W.T.s.  
  
Ron and Lavender also decided to stay at Hogwarts, so Hermione and Lavender studied together while Ron and Harry conversed with each other.  
  
Ron had a Quidditch book he was reading, and Harry was playing a new song on his guitar.  
  
"Hey, Ron, what do you think of this?" Harry asked as he started to sing.  
  
"Sadie Hawkins Dance, In my khaki pants, There's nothing better. Oh oh oh! Girls ask the guys, It's always a surprise, There's nothing better, Baby, do you like my sweater?"  
  
Harry looked at Ron expectantly as he strummed the last chord.  
  
"So, what do you think?"  
  
"I. . . I think you're nuts." Ron replied in disbelief. "Who would like THAT sweater?" Ron added.  
  
Harry looked down at his sweater. Dobby had knitted it for him, and it was a little on the eccentric side. The main color was emerald green with a Firebolt broomstick emblazoned on the front, surrounded by flames.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, annoyed.  
  
Ron shook his head and went back to reading his book.  
  
3 minutes later, Hermione walked over to Harry and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.  
  
"Hi Harry. I'm feeling kind of hungry. Do you want to go down to the kitchens with me?" She asked.  
  
"Sure." Harry replied. He stood up and placed his guitar on his empty chair.  
  
Harry turned to face Hermione, who was wearing an amused expression on her face.  
  
"What?" Harry asked innocently.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Hermione replied. "Nice sweater."  
  
~ THE END ~  
  
That was just a random thing that I wrote. I was addicted to the song, so I decided to write a little fic about it. Just randomness. You don't have to review on it if you don't want to, because I just wrote it for personal satisfaction.  
  
Anywho, I think the next chapter is going to take me awhile because I need to think up some more ideas, remember, YOUR IDEAS HELP, so send them in, and then I'll try to get you a chapter as soon as I can.  
  
CHAPTER PREVIEW  
  
Chapter Five: I Want to Rock and Roll All Night (the title will most likely change)  
  
There's a Battle of the Bands . . . Harry's band, and Draco's band . . . who's going to win? I have no idea. Maybe some stuff about a . . . DATE? 


	5. The Battle

Sorry this took so long, but I had like two papers due and stuff, and I went to a Linkin Park concert (heehee) so I was kinda busy. . .  
  
Once again, I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter, so here it is..  
  
DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter's not mine, neither is Draco, Hermione, Ron, or anyone else (well maybe Lucius ::jumps up and down in excitement:: I CALL HIM! I CALL HIM! ::calms down::), but the all the ideas in this fic are mine, so please don't steal them . . . *ahem ahem* Yeah, anyways, I'm not J.K. Rowling. . . "I'm just a sucker with no self esteem". . .  
  
Well, there's a lot of songs in this chapter, so if you want to download them, here they are, in order of appearance. . .  
  
"Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence  
  
"Keep Em Separated" by The Offspring  
  
"Still Waiting" by SUM 41 (. . . I'm seeing them in July . . . ::grins furiously:: . . . and Simple Plan . . . and A.F.I. . . . and the Ataris . . . okay, I'll shut up now. . .)  
  
"Get Free" by The Vines  
  
"Like A Stone" by Audioslave  
  
"Entertain Us" by Nirvana (The BEST F***ING BAND EVER!!!!)  
  
And I don't know if I told this before, but here's band members and who plays what:  
  
STRATEGEM  
  
Harry - lead/rhythm guitar, vocals (think Sum 41, Ataris, Simple Plan, Weezer (kind of), etc.)  
  
Ron - bass guitar, vocals (think Offspring, Ramones, etc.)  
  
Hermione - drums  
  
THE RENEGADE BRIGADE (I made half the names, so, yeah)  
  
Draco - bass, lead guitar, vocals (Audioslave, Vines, Red Hot Chili Peppers in a way, etc.)  
  
Marcus - rhythm guitar, vocals  
  
Dave - bass  
  
Chester - drums  
  
By the way, thanks to everyone who sent songs in . . . I considered all of them, they are all on my favorite song lists, but they didn't fit here, but trust me . . . they'll probably be somewhere. . . and if you want me to randomly listen to something, just send me the name of the song and who sings it. . . maybe with a review too. . .  
  
Don't stop with the reviews! They are so helpful! You guys are the best! I love you all!  
  
Alright, on with the story. . .  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
~ The Battle ~  
  
After the Yule Ball, Harry and Hermione announced that they were a couple and were found on most nights in the common room snuggling on a couch as they did their homework, and sometimes something else.  
  
~~~~~  
  
One Saturday afternoon, Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati entered the Great Hall for a late lunch to find Harry and Ron sitting across from each other, stuffing pieces of pie into their mouths.  
  
Nothing the empty plates surrounding them, Hermione asked, "Pie eating contest?"  
  
Harry nodded, not stopping his eating.  
  
After two minutes, the girls decided to start eating since it was all too obvious that Harry and Ron wouldn't be done anytime soon.  
  
~~~~~  
  
As they were finishing their dessert, the girls heard the sound of Ron throwing this fork on the table.  
  
At the sound, the girls turned to see the outcome of the contest.  
  
Both boys were looking sick, but Harry had a triumphant grin on his face.  
  
"I won." He said to Hermione, holding his stomach.  
  
"And what? You think I should reward you?" Hermione retorted.  
  
Harry pouted, and Hermione tried to resist the urge to smile, but failed.  
  
"Oh Harry." Hermione continued, picking up a napkin, "What am I going to do with you?" She wiped a piece of pie that was on the side of his mouth.  
  
"Well," Harry replied, feigning deep thought, "you could kiss me and make me feel all better?" He asked hopefully.  
  
Hermione laughed and gently pressed her lips against his. When she started to stand, Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap.  
  
"Harry!" She squealed, before Harry kissed her.  
  
As their lips clashed, Harry slid his tongue along her lower lip, pleased when she opened her lips and allowed his tongue to explore.  
  
Harry flicked his tongue against the roof of her mouth, relishing in her soft gasp, which caused him to kiss her harder.  
  
"Oh, get a room!" Harry heard. With a light groan, he removed his lips from Hermione's. Looking in the direction of the sound, Harry saw the disgusted faced of Ron, Lavender, and Parvati.  
  
Hermione grinned slyly and winked at Harry.  
  
"Well, Harry, yours or mine?" She asked suggestively.  
  
Harry caught on and replied, "Yours, definitely. I don't think Ron would be too happy if he found out we did it on his bed AGAIN."  
  
They laughed at Ron's shocked expression.  
  
"Ron, we were just kidding." Hermione said. "We did the nasty on Lavender's bed."  
  
"But honey," Harry interrupted, "I didn't think it was that nasty. It was actually quite pleasant."  
  
At this point, Hermione was almost bent double from laughing too hard. Harry couldn't help but laugh along with her.  
  
10 minutes later, the group walked outside, and were found playing tag for the rest of the afternoon.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The next Friday, Harry was walking by himself to the Divination classroom when he noticed Draco ahead of him.  
  
"Hey." He said as he walked up to Draco.  
  
"Potter." Draco replied. "This Saturday's the Battle of the Bands, huh?"  
  
It was well know that Draco's band, The Renegade Brigade, was battling Stratagem at The Hog's Head, one of the biggest venues in Hogsmeade.  
  
"Yeah," Harry replied, "Good luck."  
  
"Actually, I was wondering if you could do something for me." Draco stated as he forcibly lead Harry down a hallway.  
  
"But," Harry protested, "I have to go to Divination!"  
  
Draco smirked, "Do you WANT to go to Divination?"  
  
Harry looked confused. "No?"  
  
"Thought so. Come on."  
  
~~~~~  
  
After school, Harry sat at a table in the Great Hall, contemplating whether or not he should do what Draco asked him. He wanted to, but he wasn't sure Hermione or Ron would support him, and Ron might say he was "fraternizing with the enemy" or something.  
  
As Harry thought some more, Hermione and Ron walked into the Great Hall, talking about the upcoming Battle.  
  
"We only need to worry about Draco's band." Hermione was saying, "all the other bands are shit. We should be fine, because we are the school's favorite. Hey Harry." She added as she sat next to Harry.  
  
Ron sat down across from them and asked, "What does Draco play?"  
  
"Well, we both play guitar, bass, and drums, but he usually plays bass when he's performing. Sometimes he'll play guitar, but he'll usually get a band member or someone else to do it." Hermione replied.  
  
All this time, Harry had been sitting silently, wondering when they would let him in the conversation.  
  
"We need to go dancing." Hermione stated, directing her attention to Harry.  
  
"Uhh. . . we do?" He asked, confused.  
  
"Yes. Ron, you and Lavender can come too! Let's go to Nitelife. Oh, it'll be so much fun!" She added, with an excited expression on her face.  
  
"It will?" Ron questioned, wearing a shocked expression similar to Harry's.  
  
Hermione sighed, exasperated. "Yes, it will. Lav and I will be ready at 6. Wear something suitable. Well, I have to go get ready. Bye!"  
  
After Hermione left, Harry and Ron stared at each other with identical confused expressions on their faces.  
  
Women.  
  
~~~~~  
  
However, Harry and Ron didn't want to anger their girlfriends, so they were ready and waiting at 6.  
  
When Hermione and Lavender entered the Common Room, Harry and Ron's eyes widened when they saw the girls' outfits.  
  
Hermione had styled her hair into two loose braids, which made her look innocent.  
  
Her outfit, however, was anything but.  
  
Hermione, in support of her brother, had chosen to wear a Renegade Brigade concert tee, which she had cropped to reveal her flat tanned stomach. If that weren't enough, the shirt was at least two sizes too small for her, causing it to fit her like a second skin.  
  
She had paired the shirt with a pleated black miniskirt, showing off her long legs, which were encased in black fishnets. Fishnets that seemed to be held up by-  
  
"Holy shit. Hermione, is that a GARTER belt?" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Yup." Hermione replied, seemingly delighted with Harry's reaction to her outfit. "Like it?" She asked, twirling, an act that caused more of the lacy undergarment to be visible to his gaze.  
  
Harry was speechless. Hermione laughed and dragged him out of the Common Room, following Lavender and Ron.  
  
~~~~~  
  
After twenty minutes of waiting, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Lavender finally got into Nitelife.  
  
Since Ron and Lavender were feeling a little hungry, the decided to go to the bar and join Hermione and Harry on the dance floor later.  
  
Harry took Hermione's hand and led her to the dance floor.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Music blasted from the speakers as Harry spun Hermione into his embrace.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione gasped in surprise at his sudden movement. She placed her hands on Harry's upper arms as he rubbed his thumbs along the skin of her lower back that was exposed by the short tee shirt.  
  
"Ooh, Mr. Potter, have you been working out?" Hermione asked as she massaged his muscled arms, easily visible through the tight-fitting forest green tee shirt he was wearing.  
  
Harry groaned at the feel of her thin fingers through his tee shirt and pulled her closer, wanting - no - NEEDING to feel her against him  
  
Hermione moaned softly as Harry kissed her neck. "Hmm." She sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You naughty boy."  
  
Harry laughed softly and whispered in her ear, "I can't help but be naughty if you wear such naughty outfits." He said, stroking Hermione's thigh and tracing the exposed strap with his finger, relishing in her soft gasp. (Anyone wish they were Hermione right now?)  
  
Harry captured her lips with his and started to sway to the music.  
  
"Now that I know what I'm without  
  
You can't just leave me  
  
Breathe into me and make me real  
  
Bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Bring me to life"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ron and Lavender joined Harry and Hermione about an hour later and the four danced late in to the night.  
  
At one in the morning, the quartet stumbled into the common room, tired and sweaty from the dancing they had done.  
  
"Good night Harry." Hermione whispered as she stood on tiptoe to give him a soft kiss.  
  
"Sweet dreams." Harry said as he gave her a hug.  
  
After one last kiss, the couple smiled at each other and walked to their separate dormitories, where they fell asleep, dreaming about being in each other's arms.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The next day, the subject of everyone's conversation was the Battle of the Bands taking place that night. Hermione had the brilliant idea to sell Stratagem tee shirts, which were bought by all of the Gryffindors, some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, and even a few Slytherins, to their great surprise.  
  
However, while the students were carefree, the bands were anything but. At lunch, Draco could be seen twirling a guitar pick between his fingers and nervously running his hands through his hair. Hermione was spinning her drumsticks, staring into oblivion. Harry and Ron were reacting to their nervousness in the same manner: stare at their plates without moving, and maybe everything will turn out okay.  
  
"I can't STAND it!" Hermione yelled suddenly. Harry and Ron, surprised by her sudden outburst, jumped in their seats, then looked at Hermione who was getting out of her seat.  
  
"I'm going flying." She continued, heading to the Common Room to get her broom.  
  
Harry and Ron, having nothing better to do, decided to follow her.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the trio walked out onto the empty Quidditch field with their brooms at hand.  
  
"Ever played Broom Tag?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry and Ron shook their heads.  
  
"Well, come on then!" Hermione yelled as she jumped onto her broom and flew into the air.  
  
Harry and Ron followed her, feeling their nervousness die as they flew higher and higher.  
  
"Broom Tag's simple really," Hermione stated matter of factly, "It's just tag. . . on brooms. Harry's it!" Hermione yelled as she flew 20 feet away.  
  
Harry and Ron caught on quickly, and Harry chased after Ron, effectively "tagging" him in a matter of seconds.  
  
The two boys turned to chase after Hermione, who was laughing at Ron's capture. But when she noticed the two boys chasing after her, she screamed and sped off.  
  
"Come and catch me boys!" She yelled as she circled around on of the goalposts.  
  
It took about 10 minutes for Harry and Ron to catch Hermione, but the trio played until dinner, when they decided to eat a light dinner and then head over to The Hog's Head where the Battle was supposed to take place.  
  
~~~~~  
  
At seven, the trio was in the crowd of students, waiting for the Battle to start. They were the second to last band to compete, so they could see most of the other performers.  
  
Hermione was correct; Draco's band was the only one they needed to worry about.  
  
Sooner than they expected, the trio needed to go backstage to prepare.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Okay," Harry said. "We're the best bloody band out there, so let's give them the best we got."  
  
Hermione and Ron nodded.  
  
"Next up . . . STRATAGEM!" The announced called and the band walked out to the cheering fans that awaited them.  
  
On the unlit stage, Harry adjusted the mike and looked at Hermione.  
  
Hermione nodded and began to play.  
  
Harry turned back to the mike and began to sing.  
  
"You gotta keep 'em separated."  
  
(Listen to the song and when they really start to rock is when the lights come on. . . just to let you know.)  
  
The lights flashed on as the band started to rock.  
  
"Like the latest fashion  
  
Like a spreading disease  
  
The kids are strappin'  
  
On their way to the classroom  
  
Getting weapons  
  
With the greatest of ease  
  
The gangs stake  
  
Their own campus locales  
  
And if they catch you slippin'  
  
Then it's all over pal  
  
If one guy's colors  
  
And the other's don't mix  
  
They're going to bash it up"  
  
It was as if the audience was giving them the extra energy to do their best, and Harry grinned as he continued to play.  
  
"Hey man you talkin' back to me?  
  
Take him out  
  
You gotta keep 'em separated  
  
Hey man you disrespectin' me?  
  
Take him out  
  
You gotta keep 'em separated  
  
Hey they don't pay no mind  
  
If you're under 18  
  
You won't be doing any time  
  
Hey come out play."  
  
The sound of the crowd was deafening, and all Harry could do was grin. He turned to Ron and Hermione and saw similar grins on their faces. This was one of the happiest moments in his life.  
  
"Hello Hogwarts!" he said into the mike, causing all the girls to scream with delight. One girl screamed at the top of her lungs, "I LOVE YOU HARRY POTTER!", causing Harry to blush and Ron and Hermione to laugh.  
  
"Let's ROCK!" Ron yelled and Hermione started to drums once more.  
  
Harry began to sing, and soon the band was swept up in the music they loved.  
  
"So am I still waiting  
  
For this world to stop hating  
  
Can't find a good reason  
  
Can't find hope to believe in."  
  
Harry never felt happier as he played his guitar with ease and perfection.  
  
"This can't last forever  
  
Time won't make things better  
  
I feel so alone  
  
Can't help myself  
  
And no one knows  
  
If this is worthless, tell me so"  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see Hermione on the drums. She looked so cute, beating the pulp out of her new baby pink drums.  
  
"So am I still waiting  
  
For this world to stop hating  
  
Can't find a good reason  
  
Can't find hope to believe in  
  
So am I still waiting  
  
For this world to stop hating  
  
Can't find a good reason  
  
For this world to BELIEVE!"  
  
The euphoria the band felt carried them through the backstage area to the crowd, where they were now standing, full of dread, waiting for Draco's band to perform.  
  
"Now, ladies and gents, THE RENEGADE BRIGADE!"  
  
The cheers had the same volume as the welcome Stratagem got from the crowd, but Harry noted that most of the fans seemed to be in Slytherin.  
  
Like Harry, Draco had quite a substantial female fan club, so he got his fair share of "I LOVE YOU"s as he came onto the stage.  
  
As he readied his bass, Draco's gaze met Hermione's and she smiled, causing him to smile in return.  
  
Draco looked around as his band members and they began to play.  
  
"I'm gonna get free  
  
I'm gonna get free  
  
I'm gonna get free  
  
Ride into the sun"  
  
Harry noticed that Draco's singing style was different from his own, but they were both excellent. He wondered who would win, since they were both so good.  
  
"Get (Get)  
  
Me (Me)  
  
Far (Far)  
  
When I've a lot to lose  
  
Save (Save)  
  
Me (Me)  
  
From (From)  
  
Here (Here)"  
  
Hermione's eyes never wavered from Draco. It seemed she was sending all of her positive energy to him, so he could play his best.  
  
"She never loved me  
  
She never loved me  
  
She never loved me  
  
Why should anyone?"  
  
Harry noticed Hermione rubbing her eyes. 'Is she crying?' Harry thought. When she smiled at him, he decided he was wrong and returned his attention to Draco.  
  
"Come here  
  
Come here  
  
Come here  
  
You know you really oughta  
  
Come here  
  
Come here  
  
Come here  
  
Move outta California!"  
  
As the song finished Hermione smiled and jumped up and down, cheering her brother on. Harry smiled at her obvious excitement, wishing he had a brother or sister to share the same love Hermione and Draco had for each other.  
  
As Harry had reflected on Hermione and Draco's sibling relationship, Draco has switched from a bass to an electric guitar and had begun the Renegade Brigade's next song.  
  
"In your house  
  
I long to be  
  
Room by room  
  
Patiently  
  
I'll wait for you there  
  
Like a stone  
  
I'll wait for you there  
  
Alone  
  
Alone"  
  
Harry was enthralled by the expertise that Draco used to play his guitar. 'Wow' was the only thing that came to Harry's mind. It seems that Draco and the guitar were one as the music flooded his mind.  
  
"In all I read  
  
Till the day was gone  
  
And I sat in regret  
  
In all the things I've done  
  
For all that I've blessed  
  
And all that I've wronged  
  
In dreams until my death  
  
I will wonder on  
  
In your house  
  
I long to be  
  
Room by room  
  
Patiently  
  
I'll wait for you there  
  
Like a stone  
  
I'll wait for you there  
  
Alone  
  
Alone"  
  
As Draco strummed the last chord, the crowd went wild and screamed for more. The Renegade Brigade, however, was done performing.  
  
While everyone was still cheering, Harry slipped backstage unnoticed by everyone, except Hermione.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Well, that's all for tonight!" Seamus, the night's presenter, yelled. "And the winner is. . . oh my god! It's a tie! Stratagem and The Renegade Brigade!"  
  
Backstage, Harry and Draco gave each other a high five, congratulating each other.  
  
"Well, Harry, ready to go?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry grabbed his guitar.  
  
"Yeah. Let's do it."  
  
~~~~~  
  
The lights turned back on as Draco and Harry walked out together, each holding their instrument.  
  
"Hey folks." Draco said into the mike. "Before we go, Harry and I have something to say. . . ENTERTAIN US!"  
  
Draco and Harry looked at each other nodded in unison.  
  
'Here goes' Harry thought as he began to play.  
  
Draco was practically screaming into the microphone as they sang.  
  
"With the lights out  
  
It's less dangerous  
  
Here we are now  
  
Entertain us  
  
I feel stupid  
  
And contagious  
  
Here we are now  
  
Entertain us"  
  
Harry saw Hermione in the crowd, and when she caught his gaze, she gave him to sweetest smile he had ever seen.  
  
"A mulatto  
  
An albino  
  
A mosquito  
  
My libido  
  
Yeah  
  
A denial  
  
A denial  
  
A denial"  
  
With the last chord, the crowd screamed louder than they had before. Harry thought he would go deaf from the sound.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The rest of the night was a blur to Harry, but the only thing he remembered was the happy expression on Hermione's face when she ran up to Harry after the Battle.  
  
And as Harry lay on his bed in the boys dormitory, reflecting on the evening's events, he thought 'life couldn't get better than this.'  
  
~~~~~  
  
~THE END OF CHAPTER FIVE~  
  
God, I thought I would never have that done. By the way, Voldemort isn't in this fic. He would just spoil the whole romantic aspect.  
  
And sorry about the whole crying thing in the concert. . . it may have a purpose, it may not. . . maybe Hermione was just suffering from P.M.S. . . like I have. . . just one of life's little mysteries.  
  
CHAPTER PREVIEW:  
  
Chapter 6: No Idea (that's not what it's called, I really have no idea)  
  
Well, it's Valentine's Day! So that means dates, chocolates, and flowers galore! I think that this fic will only have like 8 chapters, so it is the third to last chapter (.  
  
Thanks again to all my reviewers, especially. . . (I think I may have a Review Hall of Fame at the end. . . cuz I have no life)  
  
Blue Eyes - Hermione - Mistress del Mare (nice name) - Jeni - PsychoticNetJunkie (another nice name) - Maddie - Kit - Julz - Meegie - JATLRBZL Fanatic - Shdurrani - Amanda - TheGeekishPixie (yet another good name) - nic-hp-06 - Crystalline Lily - SilverMuse - The Star Angel - gift - CrdCptr_Hikari - mary-jane - CheerPrincess - RussetWolf713 - harryandhermforever - MioneH/H556 - Linz  
  
Thanks you guys. . . don't stop the reviews! They help, a lot! And write suggestions, just in case I run out of my ideas. Thanks! 


	6. Valentine's Day

Alright, folks. . . here's the next chapter. Once again, sorry for the delay. I went to Montreal (go Canadiens!) for Spring Break and so I couldn't write then. And I think parts of this chapter are shit, so sorry.  
  
Reviews!  
  
I would like to congratulate GIFT on being the very FIRST FLAMER! (You'll get an award for that at the end!) But, if you don't like the story, "it sucked" doesn't really help. Tell me WHAT sucked about the chapter. Thanks.  
  
COD - no, I did not notice that Stratagem is megatarts backwards, but that's kinda cool . . . maybe Harry and Hermione's son should have a band called that. Oh no! Did I mention a kid? Whoops. . . anyways, if there were a kid, he would be in the sequel. . . if there is a sequel.  
  
WICCA-GURL - I love Canadians! My best friend is Canadian. . . and she's a little insane, like me, but she's still cool. And Simple Plan's Canadian. . . you don't have JUST Sum 41. . . what about Avril Lavigne? ::gag gag::  
  
Well, to be "Quick and to the Pointless" (great Queens of the Stone Age song. . . if anyone as the lyrics, email them to me, and I might put it in the next chapter.). . .  
  
DISCLAIMER: NOTHING BELONGS TO ME EXCEPT THE IDEA. SO DON'T STEAL MY IDEAS!  
  
SONGS IN THIS CHAPTER:  
  
"Your Song" by Elton John (I kinda jump around in the song, so don't get mad at me for cutting out a verse, okay?)  
  
Well, without further ado, here is Chapter 6!  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
~ Valentine's Day ~  
  
The next week passed by uneventfully, except for a lot of classes and even more homework. Harry didn't even see Draco until Friday.  
  
"Potter." Draco said as he walked by Harry in a deserted corridor.  
  
"Hey." Harry replied.  
  
Then, without warning, Draco seized Harry by the collar of his robes and pushed him against a wall.  
  
"Ow . . . what the fuck did you . . ." Harry started but was cut off by Draco.  
  
"So you're dating my sister?" Draco asked, his pale blue eyes turning into slits.  
  
"Uh . . . yes?" Harry replied uneasily.  
  
"And you like her?"  
  
Harry nodded meekly.  
  
"Nice. Let me just say one thing. I swear if you do ANYTHING to hurt her I'll make you wish you'd never been born. Got it?"  
  
Harry nodded once more.  
  
Draco let go of Harry's robes. "Good." He stated. "See you in class."  
  
And, with that, he turned and walked down the hallway once more, leaving a terrified and confused Harry in his wake.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The next time Harry saw Draco, early the next week in Potions, Draco acted normally, and soon the whole incident faded from Harry's mind.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Valentine's Day was fast approaching, and Harry wanted to do something extra special for Hermione, because she was the only person who he really cared about, and he wanted to show her that. He wanted the night to be perfect to show Hermione has special she was to him. He never cared about anyone more deeply.  
  
Which was why Ron found him in a corner of the Gryffindor common room, buried among his textbooks. However, when Ron decided to investigate, Harry was not reading "Muggle Studies: Year 3" or "Advanced Flying" but rather the latest issue of Witch Weekly, featuring an article on the "most romantic restaurants in Hogsmeade".  
  
"Harry . . . er . . . what're you reading?" Ron asked, starling Harry. Harry quickly tossed the magazine to the other end of the table and picked up "Unfogging the Future: Death is Coming."  
  
"Nothing . . . why?" Harry questioned, running his hands through his hair.  
  
Ron shook his head and retrieved the discarded magazine. Pulling up a chair, he dropped the publication in front of Harry.  
  
"Spill."  
  
Harry blushed to the roots of his ebony hair. "I . . . um . . . just wanted to . . . get in touch with my . . . um . . . feminine side." Harry glanced at Ron, hoping he would buy the lame excuse.  
  
He didn't.  
  
Harry ran his hands through his hair again. "Alright . . . just don't tell Hermione. This is the only Valentine's Day I've had where I'm celebrating it with someone I care about. So . . . I'm checking out restaurants." Harry finished, pointing at the headline on the cover.  
  
"Great." Ron replied. "Well, since I'm not really a reader, could you give me the lowdown?"  
  
Harry grinned and opened the magazine to the article. "Okay . . . Hogsmeade Lodge is four wands, great food, but a little on the expensive side. Too many professors go there. On the other hand, the Wizard's Brew . . ."  
  
Five minutes later, Harry and Ron were in deep conversation about their plans, making reservations and checking out menus.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Despite the fact that Ron and Harry had made a pact not to tell their girlfriends anything, Harry was finding it harder to keep the secret from Hermione . . . when she . . . she . . .  
  
"Hermione . . ." Harry groaned as she lifted her head from his neck, where her lips had been wreaking havoc only moments before, ". . . I promised Ron."  
  
"Please Harry?" Hermione asked, looking at him imploringly.  
  
"No." Harry said firmly. "Just that it's a formal place and you should wear a black or dark red dress. And that's all I'm saying."  
  
Hermione nodded and pillowed her head on Harry's shoulder. Secretly, Hermione was glad he kept it a secret. She liked surprises.  
  
She just didn't know what a surprise she would get.  
  
~~~~~  
  
On February 14th, Hermione was awoken early by a light tapping on the window. Groaning, she turned away from the sound and felt her hand touch something soft.  
  
Opening her eyes, Hermione found herself staring at a single red rose. Noticing a piece of parchment lying next to the flower, Hermione picked it up and saw it was from Harry.  
  
Realizing was the tapping sound was, Hermione turned around to see Hedwig at the window, holding an envelope in her beak.  
  
Hermione opened the window and took the letter, giving Hedwig an owl treat before she flew off to the owlery.  
  
Returning to her bed, Hermione picked up both notes and read them, giggling at Harry's extremely poor poetry.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Roses are red,  
  
But can also be white,  
  
I can't seem to get you out of my head,  
  
But I like you there, it just seems right.  
  
Yours always, Harry  
  
Hermione smiles, but couldn't refrain from laughing at the poem he had just sent her.  
  
Dearest Hermione,  
  
When I woke up this morning,  
  
You were on my mind.  
  
But of course you felt the same way,  
  
Because I, am quite a find.  
  
So I sat in bed,  
  
Thinking about my valentine,  
  
But then I realized: I don't have one!  
  
So Hermione, will you be mine?  
  
Happy Valentine's Day!  
  
Harry  
  
Hermione grinned as she slipped under her covers, hoping for a few minutes of rest before she had to get ready.  
  
But before she went to sleep, Hermione couldn't help thinking: "I have the best boyfriend in the world."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Get up, Hermione!" Parvati yelled, shaking Hermione, "It's Valentine's Day!"  
  
Hermione sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Why are you so happy? Do you have a date?"  
  
Parvati blushed. "Yeah . . . with . . . um . . . your brother." Giggling with excitement, she ran into the bathroom.  
  
Hermione gasped. "GROSS!" She screamed at the bathroom door.  
  
Lavender laughed. She tossed Hermione's valentine onto her bed. "Come on, get up."  
  
Groaning, Hermione stood up and got dressed. Right before the girls headed down to the Great Hall, Hermione put the red rose in her hair as a final touch, then grabbed her valentines before heading out of the dormitory.  
  
~~~~~  
  
As they walked down to the Great Hall, the girls compared their valentines that they got for their friends, and all three of them decided that the present Hermione got Harry was the cutest.  
  
When they turned the corner, Hermione saw Harry leaning against the wall leading to the Great Hall, holding a bouquet of pink roses. Laughing, she ran ahead of Parvati and Lavender and into Harry's arms.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Hermione." Harry said after giving Hermione a soft kiss.  
  
"Are those for me?" Hermione asked, pointing at the flowers.  
  
Harry shook his head. "They're actually for Neville. Could you give them to him for me?"  
  
"Ha ha ha Harry." Hermione said as Harry handed her to bouquet. "I have something for you too." Hermione said excitedly.  
  
She took a pin from inside her pocket and showed it to Harry. It was a shocking pink head emblazoned with the message: "I'm someone's Valentine." Harry was laughing so hard that Hermione had a hard time pinning the heard onto Harry's robes.  
  
"And look what else it does, Harry." Hermione states as she pressed a small button on the side of the pin. Instantly, the heard started to light up, changed to red, lit up again, and then changed back to its original pink.  
  
"Thanks Hermione." Harry smiled as he gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Come on, let's go get some breakfast."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The day went by, filled with chocolates, flowers, and more chocolate. For lunch, Harry and Hermione had a beautiful picnic on the quidditch field.  
  
"Hmm . . . Harry, this is so nice." Hermione sighed, resting her head on Harry's chest after they ate. "This has to be the best Valentine's Day ever."  
  
"Yeah." Harry replied, "but just wait until tonight."  
  
Hermione gasped. "Oh my god! Tonight! I completely forgot!" She stood up and smoothed her skirt. "Gotta go Harry, see you at five!" Giving Harry a quick kiss on the cheek, she ran towards the castle.  
  
Harry groaned. "Why did I have to say anything?" He muttered.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Ron had gotten used to the routine by now: girls start top get ready 5 hours before, guys wait, guys get ready 40 minutes before, guys still wait some more.  
  
So Harry and Ron were standing in their suits at 4:06, waiting for Hermione and Lavender. This time, Ron wore a black suit; pairing it with a fluorescent pink tie that Lavender forced him to wear. Harry was wearing the same outfit except, fortunately, Hermione had chosen a crimson tie.  
  
"Are you ready?" Hermione's voice came from behind them, and Harry and Ron turned to the source. Once again, their jaws were in danger of hitting to floor.  
  
It seemed Hermione and Lavender had decided to wear the same strapless dress but in the colors of their dates' ties. Harry noticed Lavender looked nice, but after that, Harry didn't have eyes for anyone but Hermione.  
  
"Shall we?" Hermione asked, holding out her arm.  
  
Harry grinned. "Yes, mam." (AN: How in the world do you spell that?) He said as he looked over her suggestively. Hermione laughed and they walked to Hogsmeade.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Harry and Ron had decided to go to different restaurants for dinner, so they separated when they got to the town.  
  
"Where are we going?" Hermione asked, shivering slightly.  
  
Harry took off his jacket. "You'll just have to see." He said as he placed his jacket on her shoulders.  
  
Hermione smiled, remembering when he did that at the Yule Ball.  
  
After a few minutes, Harry led Hermione to the Hogsmeade House, one of the most elite restaurants in Hogsmeade.  
  
"Wow." Hermione said as they walked in. "It's beautiful."  
  
Harry grinned and whispered, "You're beautiful."  
  
Hermione looked at him and blushed.  
  
When they were seated, Harry and Hermione ordered their dinner and talked about different things as they ate.  
  
"Yup, this has to be the best Valentine's Day I've ever had." Hermione stated as they shared a piece of cheesecake. "I completely agree." Harry said.  
  
Hermione sighed as she leaned her head on Harry's shoulder. He placed his arm on her shoulders and his hand started to play with the ends of her hair.  
  
"I have something for you." Harry said after a couple of minutes.  
  
"Really?" Hermione replied as Harry placed a long thin jewelry box in front of her.  
  
Hermione gasped as she opened it. "Oh my god, Harry." She exclaimed.  
  
"Like it?"  
  
"I love it." Hermione replied as she lifted the necklace out of the box. It was a beautiful heart-shaped garnet, residing on a delicate silver chain.  
  
"Here, allow me." Harry said as he helped her put on the necklace.  
  
Hemione looked at Harry. "Thank you." She whispered as she kissed him.  
  
Harry had wanted to kiss Hermione for the entire night, and now that he was, he didn't hold anything back.  
  
Hermione gasped as Harry slid his tongue inside of her mouth, tasting the cheesecake she just ate.  
  
When the need to breathe was too great to be ignored, Harry broke the kiss. They stared into each other's eyes.  
  
It was then that Harry heard the music softly playing. When he saw couples dancing, he stood up.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" Harry asked, holding out his hand.  
  
Hermione grinned. "I'd love to."  
  
They walked over to the dance floor and Harry enveloped Hermione in his warm embrace. They started dancing to the music, lost in each other.  
  
"If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
  
Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show  
  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
  
My gift is my song and this one's for you  
  
And you can tell everybody this is your song  
  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
  
I hope you don't mind  
  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world  
  
So excuse my forgetting but these things I do  
  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen  
  
And you can tell everybody this is your song  
  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
  
I hope you don't mind  
  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world."  
  
~ THE END ~  
  
So that's Chapter Six. It was a lot. And I know that "You're beautiful" is the most over-used line in everything, but I had to use it.  
  
Sorry this took me so long, but I had a lot to do. I have a research paper due in like two weeks, so I doubt the next chapter is going to come out soon. It's going to be the second to last chapter in the fic . . . I think . . . ::tear::  
  
So anyways, review and DON'T FLAME IF YOU DON'T HAVE A REASON! I'd rather get something that says my fic is bad but tell me WHY than just "it sucked" or "it was bad" or "you are an awful writer and I think that you are not worth the dynamite to blow you up with so you should just take this fic and burn it forever in the fiery pits of hell" . . . I hope I didn't give you any ideas . . . whoops . . .  
  
CHAPTER PREVIEW: Chapter Seven: The Fight  
  
Hermione hears something and misinterprets it . . . could it be the end of their relationship? What will Harry do? Find out in the next chapter! 


	7. The Fight

AHH! :: ducks flying objects :: Sorry for the EXTREME delay, but this is a big chapter, and I had a lot of school stuff to do . . . But since summer has started, I'm going to try to finish this A-SAP and then start a new fic.  
  
I hope you guys like this chapter, because I think that it's kinda bad in some parts, but then I was almost crying when I was writing other parts . . . Have fun, and PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
(P.S. I know the magazine title is stupid, but I was too lazy to think of anything else . . .)  
  
Songs in the Chapter: "Don't Speak" by No Doubt  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
~ The Fight ~  
  
After Valentine's Day, Harry and Hermione were practically inseparable. Ron had started to call them 'Mr. and Mrs. Potter', much to the couple's chagrin.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A couple of months later, seventh year was almost at an end, and the near- witches and wizards were anxious to graduate.  
  
The teachers, however, had other ideas. They gave more homework than ever, hoping to give the students extra preparation for their N.E.W.T.s.  
  
Ron, however, did not believe the professors. He thoroughly believed that the entire faculty of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was set on torturing them beyond reason, wanting to reduce the students to ghosts before the school year was over.  
  
He presented the idea to Professor Lupin, who chuckled in merriment. However, the students noticed a decrease of homework in that class, so Ron decided to announce his theory in front of Professor Snape. This time, he did not meet with success.  
  
~~~~~  
  
That explained why Harry and Ron found themselves in their dormitory, writing a 6-scroll essay on the History of Potions. They were working quite diligently. That is, they were before Hedwig delivered "The Rolling Cauldrons", the magical worlds #1 music magazine.  
  
"Hey, Ron, we're in this one!" Harry yelled excitedly as he opened the magazine. Harry's happy expression, however, soon turned into one of anger.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ron asked, puzzled.  
  
"How could they?" Harry questioned, enraged. He started to read. "Stratagem was on the path to stardom. That was before Hermione Malfoy joined. Can't you see she has not talent? Hermione Malfoy plays the drums worse than I do."  
  
Harry looked at Ron, not noticing the brunette in the corner, on the verge of tears.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hermione has spent her entire week preparing for the looming N.E.W.T.s, and since she had already completed her homework, Hermione decided to visit Harry and Ron.  
  
Scampering up the stairs to the boys' dormitories, she knocked on the door, but didn't receive an answer. Hearing Harry and Ron's angry voices, Hermione decided to go in anyways.  
  
Opening the door, Hermione heard Harry speaking, and strained her ears to hear what he was saying, " . . . talent? Hermione Malfoy plays the drums worse than I do."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Harry heard a muffled sob coming from the corner of the room, and turned to the source, surprised to find a crying Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked, worried.  
  
Hermione glared at him. " 'Hermione Malfoy plays the drums worse than I do?' Oh, I see how it is. You can just go find a new drummer." She walked over to the door and turned back to Harry. "AND a new girlfriend." With that, she left the dormitory, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Harry could do little more than sit silently, amazed and confused at what just happened between he and Hermione.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The next day, the news of Harry and Hermione's break up spread like wildfire. The breakup caused the Slytherins to hate Harry even more, since they felt it was their duty to protect Draco's sister.  
  
The Gryffindors also looked at Harry with enmity. They blamed him for loss of Hermione as a drummer, and they no longer had a better band than any of the other houses.  
  
"Ron, why does everyone hate me?" Harry asked uneasily as he caught the angry glares many students were giving him.  
Ron remained silent. Harry had a hard day. He didn't need another reason to get him down.  
  
~~~~~  
  
On the way to the Potions classroom, the two ran into a furious Draco Malfoy.  
  
Harry, recalling Draco's threat, gulped fearfully. "He . . . hello." He said, trying to sound stronger than he felt.  
  
"Bastard."  
  
Harry realized what was going to happen a second before it did: Draco's fist collided with Harry's jaw with a sickening thud, causing Harry to fall to the floor.  
  
Ron stepped forward to initiate a fight as Harry got up to do the same. However, before any of them were able to do anything, a voice rang out that stopped the three young men.  
  
"Draco! Stop!" Harry turned to see Hermione walking down the stairs, but she did not look at him once.  
  
"Hermione, why don't you continue where I left off?" Draco asked, sneering at Harry.  
  
Hermione turned to view Harry with scorn. "As much as the jerk deserves it, he's not worth getting in trouble. Come on, I don't want to be late for class."  
  
Hermione walked into the classroom and Draco followed her, sending Harry one last glare.  
  
Harry slumped against the wall, Ron comforting him. "She really doesn't like me anymore, does she?" Harry asked in the silent corridor to no one in particular.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The next week, Hermione was still hanging out with Draco and his Slytherin friends, and Harry was still shunned by most of the student population.  
  
The weather had been extremely sunny for an English spring, so Dumbledore granted a day of no classes so the students could enjoy the sun.  
  
Harry decided to fly his broom, since Ron and Lavender were on a picnic. As he was practicing, Harry saw Hermione, Draco, and some other Slytherins walk onto the grounds and sit, talking and laughing.  
  
A few minutes later, Harry saw Draco magically conjuring a stage and summoning various instruments.  
  
Harry tried not to notice how cute Hermione looked while playing the drums, but he soon found himself halted in mid-air, watching Hermione as she played her drums.  
  
After the song was finished, Harry saw Draco urging Hermione to play something on his guitar. The Slytherins cheered her on, and Hermione, blushing, consented.  
  
Before she started to sing, Hermione looked up at Harry. Keeping her gaze locked with his, she began to play.  
  
"You and me  
We used to be together  
Every day together  
Always  
  
I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe this could be  
The end."  
  
Harry noticed Hermione's eyes grow wet. Of course he was just seeing things, she didn't care about him anymore, did she?  
  
"Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts.  
  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts."  
  
Harry couldn't take it anymore. He flew away, wiping tears from his eyes.  
  
Hermione saw Harry speed away, and her tears fell down her cheeks. She handed Draco his guitar and ran to her dormitory, crying all the way.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Parvati heard someone crying in the seventh year girls' dormitory, and opened the door to find Hermione sobbing loudly.  
  
"Oh Hermione," Parvati soothed as she gave Hermione a hug. "It's Harry, isn't it?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "Does he not care about me anymore?"  
  
"Of course he still cares for you. But don't worry, you'll find someone else."  
  
"Not like Harry." Hermione sighed. "I think I love him."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Two weeks passed, and Hermione still would not even look at Harry and Ron. She always looked like she was going to cry at any moment, and Harry wasn't much better.  
  
After dinner one night in the Great Hall, Dumbledore announced that the Seventh Years' Dance was to be held on Saturday, only 4 days away.  
  
Parvati was pleading Hermione to go. "Come on, it'll be fun!"  
  
"Yeah, that's what you think."  
  
Further down the Gryffindor table, Ron was trying to convince Harry to do the same thing.  
  
Finally, the two decided to go, each hoping that the other wouldn't be there.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Harry knew it was a mistake for him to come as soon as he saw Hermione. She looked beautiful, as always. He didn't know if he could stand seeing her sensually dancing with anyone but him.  
  
It didn't seem like Hermione was happy to see him either. When she caught sight of him, she turned around and walked to the other side of the dance floor, determined not to see him, for fear she would cry her heart out for the one-hundredth time.  
  
~~~~~  
  
About 30 minutes passed, and Harry hadn't stopped looking at Hermione once. She had danced with many guys, but never for too long. Harry had many girls ask him to dance, but he politely declined all of them. No girl could ever measure up to Hermione.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hermione could feel Harry's gaze as his eyes never once looked at anyone but her. She tried to ignore him, but Hermione found it more and more difficult to forget he was observing her every move.  
  
Hermione saw Dean talking to Seamus and Neville, and a Malfoy smirk appeared on her face as she formed a plan. If Harry insisted on staring at her, he was going to get a show.  
  
Hermione walked up to Dean and asked him to dance. As she led him to the dance floor, Hermione glanced back to see Harry's eyes narrow in anger.  
  
Good. He was jealous.  
  
Hermione tried to be inconspicuous as she gauged Harry's reaction, but Dean still understood what she was trying to do.  
  
"Are you just trying to make Harry jealous by dancing with me?" He asked, amused.  
  
Hermione blushed. "Maybe . . ."  
  
Dean laughed. "Well, we can do better than this," he replied, pulling Hermione closer.  
  
This time it was Hermione's turn to laugh.  
  
"So, why are you mad at Harry?"  
  
"Why do you think?"  
  
"Well, Harry was saying that you came in and heard what he was reading from "The Rolling Cauldrons" and you thought it was his own opinion." Dean stated matter-of-factly.  
  
Hermione froze. "Are you serious?"  
  
Dean nodded. "Harry could never explain because you wouldn't let him come near you."  
  
Hermione felt tears flow down her face. She had made the biggest mistake of her life.  
  
She turned to where Harry was standing before, only to find him walking out the doors.  
  
"I . . . I have to go," Hermione said absent-mindedly, running after Harry.  
  
Dean shook his head in amazement. How long would it take them to realize they were head over heels in love with each other?  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Harry turned and saw Hermione running after him. He couldn't take it anymore. He turned around and continued walking.  
  
"No! Please . . ."  
  
Hermione grabbed his arm and forced him to turn around. She gasped at the tears running down his face. "I'm sorry . . . I'm so sorry . . ."  
  
Harry wrenched his arm out of her grasp. "You know, I am too. The one girl who has ever meant something to me doesn't trust me. Do you know how that feels?" Harry turned around and resumed his trip to the common room.  
  
Hermione glanced up at Harry's retreating back. The she realized that it didn't matter if Harry didn't love her. She would always love him.  
  
"Yes!" Hermione yelled as Harry's retreating figure. "I know exactly how it feels! All my boyfriends have used me as a drummer. None of them cared about the real me. When I came here, I knew you were different. I walked into your room that day, and I thought you were just like the rest. But you're not. You know why?" Hermione's vision blurred as tears flowed down her face once more. "You know why, Harry? Because I LOVE YOU!"  
  
Hermione saw Harry turn the corner before she fell against the wall, sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"Because I love you," She whispered.  
  
Hermione stood there for what felt like an eternity when she felt a hand under her chin. Opening her eyes, Hermione saw the emerald eyes she loved looking into hers.  
  
"I love you too." Harry whispered before he covered her mouth with his/  
  
Hermione felt Harry's own tears fall on her cheeks as he kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, not wanting anything between them.  
  
Reluctantly, Harry broke the kiss, breathing hard. Hermione still had her eyes closed, and Harry lightly kissed her eyelids.  
  
Hermione sighed and placed her head on Harry's shoulder. They stood like that for a while, just enjoying each other's company.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Harry."  
  
~ THE END OF CHAPTER SEVEN ~  
  
All right, you may not have thought it was great, but the last scene really pulled my heartstrings. Of course, if I were Harry I wouldn't just forgive her like that, but hey, this is fan fiction, not the real world . . .  
  
Please review, and leave ideas, because I might be able to incorporate some and get you the next chapter faster!  
  
Chapter Preview: Eight - The Proposal  
  
Proposal . . . I wonder what that could mean? Let's just say Harry and Hermione get pretty close, and it's the SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER!!! I hope you enjoy chapter seven, review review REVIEW! (I want to be REAL subtle . . .) 


End file.
